


Trusted

by Ciph3rsObs3ssion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciph3rsObs3ssion/pseuds/Ciph3rsObs3ssion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Bill x You x Dipper Story. </p><p>You have the secrets. Bill has the answers. Dipper's just confused. But how many secrets can one girl keep before her world falls apart?</p><p>So yeah I suck at descriptions SORREY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrey If It's Short and For Mispells My laptop hates me.

Bill's P.O.V

Those Pines twins they ruin everything. Unfortunately for them my fury makes me stronger but there's something keeping me from revenge. Something strong. It's around them constantly and the moments it's not I'm busy ruining someone's dreams. So I think what's as strong as this. I decide to look in my book. But somehow it's not there. I growl remembering my last encounter with Dipper I wanted to ruin his 15 birthday but he stole my book. I'm tired of the Pines twins. I close my eye searching for my book. A girl has it. I saw her earlier in the summer odd. Then I notice something, something rather weird. The girl has power radiating off of her. The same energy that's protecting the twins. I focus on her "What are you?" I ask myself. I pinpoint her location and teleport there. For some reason my travel glitches while I try to find her. Like somethings blocking my power. This is bad. A girl who doesn't know her power. Or maybe she does. I arrive at her school. This place is garbage. Mortals are disgusting. I wait. It's lunch. Dipper is telling her about me. Then he pulls out my book and gives it to her tells her to keep it safe. Silly mortal no ones safe from me but I know it'll be difficult to get it from her.

Your P.o.V

After lunch you take the journal to you're locker and go to 6th period. You come back to it and see a triangle carved into the metal of your locker? You sigh it's probably just some jerk just playing a trick on you. After 8th period your dismissed. You meet up with Mabel and Dipper and board the bus. You get to their house have a snack and are sitting in Mabel's room when you blurt out "Something weird happened today." Dipper raises an eyebrow at you "You know that book you gave me?" "You still have it right?" "Yes now listen. The triangle that's on the journal was carved into my locker today." This gets Dipper to stand up "Bill" he says "Maybe you should stay here tonight." Dipper suggest "Um can't." you say "I've gotta be with my dad.", "Okay." He says "Be careful." you nod after a couple more hours you say your goodbyes Mabel hugs you tight "Sure you don't wanna stay?" You shake your head "Sorry I've gotta go." You say and with that you leave. You come home to your dad sleeping on the couch. Thank. God. You quietly creep upstairs. You get to your room and see a triangle cut out if your curtains. Your really scared. You decide music will calm you down.You stock in your earns and listen to a mix of music by Imagine Dragons Panic! At The Disco Fall Out Boy My Chemical Romance and 21 Pilots (if you don't like them see me in the comments well have a NICE. LONG. TALK) but after about 2 songs you're music goes to static you want to check and see what it is but you can't move then you immediately fall asleep. "Why hello there." Someone says you turn to see a floating triangle. You step back a bit."Oh sorry Sunshine." He says an illuminating yellow light glows and the triangle is transformed into a boy about 15 or 16. He has crayon blonde hair that is dyed black in the back his hair covers his right eye. "Better?" He asks "Bill?" You ask really confused "What are you doing here?" "Have you forgotten sweetheart I'm a dream demon. This is MY realm." He says smugly "What do you want?" You ask already knowing the answer. "Only what's mine sweetheart." He replies "No." You say "Plain and simple" he sighs irritatingly "C'mon y/n let's not make this harder than it already is." He says "Just leave me alone Bill." You sigh "Fine." He sighs " For now."

You wake up with a start you go downstairs to get a drink of water and the phone rings. You pick it up and answer it "Hi this is Dr. Brimmer it's about your mother. I'm afraid she's............. gone" you drop the phone and grab your shoes. You run out on the street to the hospital. The whole time you whisper "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!" You burst through the hospital doors. The nurse looks up at you "L/N" you say frantically. "Room 247" she replies, but you're down the hallway. You open the doors to your mother's room. Nurses are cleaning up the equipment. "NO!" You shout and rush to your mother's side. You grip her hand which is pale and cold. You stay by her side for hours crying. You slowly drift off into the realm of slumber. 

"Why hello there Sunshine. Back so soon?"a familiar voice says. "You turn too the floating boy beside you "Let's make a deal."


	2. ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrey about the last chapter,it sucked IK!

You suddenly wake up to your father kicking you with his boot. "Getsupkiddss" he slurs downing his probably umpteenth bottle of beer. You look to the bed to see your mother gone "Where's mom?" You question "not here" he states you roll your eyes "Duh." Bad move. The beer bottle spirals by missing your head by a centimeter of an inch. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Your dad yells "Did you even love her?" You ask. What is wrong with you! He turns and grabs you by the collar forcing you to stand "Listen kid I loved your mother to the ends of the earth and back but I never asked for you. He turns on his heel almost falling and stumbles to the door "and clean this shit up." He leaves. You sigh feeling your eyes tearing up. You start to clean up the glass. Your father had been like this ever since your mother was diagnosed with....... with..... you struggle to remember squeezing your fist in the process forgetting about the shards of glass. A warm substance trickles down your wrist. You watch the blood drip to the white tile. You cry tears mixing with the blood on the ground. Why, why did you have to leave mom? You think to yourself "Ma'am your going to have to *gasp*" you turn to see the nurse her clipboard clatters to the ground. She stares at your hand, you look to see your still squeezing the glass. Tightly. "Oh um I.... I...." you stutter "C.. come with me Miss." She stutters you stand up "P...p...please don't tell my father I'll clean it up I'll I." You stutter "That man that just left was your father wasn't he?" She asks."Y....yes" you stutter suprised at her question "Come with me." She says again this time with a softer tone you follow her to a small office with yellow walls with stickers plastered everywhere. The nurse washes her hands and slaps on some gloves. She opens your still clenched fist and removes the brown shards. She runs warm water over it and dabs it with antibacterial. You flinch. "Sorry." She mutters and wraps a white bandage around it. Then to your surprise wraps you into a hug. "Be careful." She whispers. You nod and walk to the waiting room your dad sits half awake. "Ready to go... sweetie?" He asks through gritted teeth. "Yes father." You say He stumbles out to the car you climb in the backseat knowing this is going to be a hell of 5 minutes riding in the car with a drunk lunatic. 

Surprisingly you make it home safe....ish. As soon as you walk in the door your father grabs you by the ear. "Question my "love" or authority over you again and your going to wish you hadn't." He slaps you with his free hand "Now go make me hot dogs and bring me another can of beer.", "Yessir." You sigh you walk into the kitchen and open your fridge. Inside waits five 12 packs of beer 7 half full wine bottles 3 cans of soda and a pack of hotdogs. You sigh pulling out a can of beer and three hotdogs putting them in the microwave. You pray that your dad won't notice your hand.

You come into the living room your dad snoring away. You set the hotdogs and beer in front of him as quietly as you can but it proves to no avail he he sits up awake and grabs your hand. ,"What happened here?" He asks "N...nothing" you stutter. He twists your wrist "Ow daddy! you say but he ignores you "This doesn't look like nothing." He says twisting it some more causing you to squeak "D...daddy your foods here." You say. He turns to see the hotdogs letting go of your wrist. "Well little runt your good for something." He says "Now get to bed."  
He says, you nod "I didn't hear you." He says "Yessir." And you head upstairs. You clutch your wrist in pain slowly drifting off to sleep.

You wake up. Last night was surprisingly an undisturbed rest. You prop your self up on your hands but fall back to your bed a quick pain shooting through your wrist. You remember last night. Wincing you get up and sli0 into a black hoodie making sure to cover your arm. You go to the bathroom and check in the mirror to see your lip split and a little puffy and a few marks still on your face. You cover it up best you can and walk downstairs. Your father gone. You walk out of the front door and the bus arrives shortly after. You climb on to sit with Mabel, Dipper across from you. "HEY Y/N WANT ANY MABEL JUICE??" Mabel questions holding a blender that has a liquid which consists of pink juice, sparkles, and plastic dinosaurs? You look at Dipper "Uhhhhh?!?!?!?!" He shrugs "Just go with it." He says you pull up to the school, walking in with Mabel and Dipper to your first class English. 

You settle in your seats and are chatting casually with Dipper when your teacher, Ms. Beller, clears her throat "Attention students." She says in her high squeaky voice "We have a new student today named Bill Cipher." you and Dipper look to the front and sure enough there's Bill charming smirk and all. You hear a few girls sigh "Please uh Bill have a seat next to uh, Miss Y/N" she says pointing to the empty desk next to you. Groaning slightly you watch Bill slip into the seat next to you. "Alright." Ms. Beller says let's start. Your paying attention, sorta, when someone taps your shoulder. You turn to see Bill. "What are you doing here?" You question "attending class." He smirks you roll your eyes "Yeah why are you here?" You growl "Oh Sunshine you couldn't get away from me that easily." He smirks you growl under your breath. It goes on like this throughout the day until your last period, health. "Kids." Your teacher Ms. Olive says "Today we'll be going over a very serious matter. Child abuse. If anyone needs to step out of the room I encourage you to do so." You stay put thinking you can take it. Halfway through the lesson you snap. "Ms. Olive was reading an article on why parents hurt their kids you stand uo and run to the door but is stopped by someone gripping your injured wrist. You turn to see Bill "Something wrong Sunshine?" Bill asks you struggle against his grip "Bill your hurting me." You say "How?" He asks pushing up your sleeve revealing your wrap. "Bill!" You yell "Mr. Cipher." Ms. Olive says noticing the situation but Bill's grip just tightens "Bill P.....please stop." You cry now tears are threatening to take over your cheeks "Let go of her Bill." You turn to see Dipper this just makes Bill's grip tighten "What are you gonna do about it Pinetree?" Bill asks "LET GO!!!" You yell his grip loosens a bit from surprise but that's all you need. You yank free from his grip and to the nearest bathroom. You lock yourself in a stall and melt into the floor sobbing uncontrollably. "Y/N?" You hear someone ask. "Go away." You say "It's Dipper." They say "So?" You reply "I'm coming in." He says and knocks on your stall door. "Let me in." After a few minutes you unlock the door. "Y/n." He says and sinks to the floor wrapping his arms around you. "Dipper." You sob grabbing the edges of his sweatshirt sobbing into his shoulder. He strokes your hair "It'll be okay." , "How do you know that?" you ask looking up at him he grabs your chin in his hand looking at your lip "your sorry excuse for a, no good son of a.", "Dipper?" You ask 

"Shhhh." He whispers "It'll be okay becauss your with me." You sigh believing him. What could go wrong right?

 

Right?


	3. Peekaboo, Daddy "loves" You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first couple of chapters will be awful. Trust me, I wrote them when I was young and didn't want to change my young masterpieces (I was lazy) but please TRUSTME it gets SOOO much better. Come on you know I can be TRUSTED (I know I'm terrible)

Click, click, click. The clock matches the rhythm of your beating heart. Tapping your feet nervously you turn to Dipper who hasn't said a word since you left the bathroom. "Ah!" The principal Mr. Arlert (GO ARMIN) says swiping a few strands of out of place blonde hairs "Ms. Y/N, and what do I have the pleasure-" he stops mid sentence seeing the depressed look on you face "Don't call Daddy. " you whisper watching his expression turn from concerned to confused. "Daddy doesn't like for me to get in trouble so please, don't tell him." An unexpected tear rolls down your cheeck "Hey, Hey!" He says "you'll be okay." You turn to him Will you really? Everyone keeps saying that but will you? Will you turn out okay?" Dipper sighs audibly and notions the principal to the meeting room. He takes the hint and excuses himself while going to talk with Dipper. You look at your feet 'am I going crazy?' You think to yourself repeatedly. Your so lost in thought you don't hear the door open until Dipper shakes your shoulders "Hey!" He whispers "Your staying with us tonight." You look up into the dark brown eyes sure that your own are droopy "D-did they tell?", "Nope!" He smiles assuringly. You sigh relieved Dipper takes your hand "There's still 15 minutes before class is over. So you wait outside and I'll be there before you know it." You cling to his arm trembling but sigh and let go. "Okay. " he looks at you with the most bewildering expression "But I'm going into the classroom." His expression turns to a frown "Y/N-", "I'm not that weak Dip, I can handle myself. " you say smiling. You walk to the classroom and open the door and sit in Dipper's seat while he sits in yours Bill not visible. You amazingly make it to the rest of the class. Bill out of sight as soon as the bell rings. Shrugging to yourself you follow Dipper outside. 

Dipper's POV  
"Where is that sister of mine?" I grumble growing tired for searching. For Mabel getting Y/N to stay at our house was difficult enough. Finally I spot her trying to touch the roof. She's on someone's shoulders "Mabel, what're you doing?" She rolls her eyes like I'm the stupidest person in the world. "I'm GIANT MABEL!" She shouts "Hey Shooting Star if you don't quit I'm going to drop you." Says the person holding her up. Only one person no demon calls her that "Bill?! What're you doing?!" He rolls his eye "Helping the ding dong you call your sister." He states "HEY I'M NO DING DONG!" Mabel shouts losing balance an falling off Bill and onto her butt. "We should hurry were going to miss the bus." Y/N says I turn around remembering our form of transportation "C'mon lets go."

Rushing to the bus we barely make it in time catching 2 empty seats near the front. "Bill? What're you doing?" I ask annoyed as he takes the seat next to Mabel. " Didn't Shooting Star tell you?" He asks with the biggest smirk possible Mabel looks at her feet ashamed "I kinda said he could stay with us?" She mumbles "WHAT MABEL WHY?" I shout pinching the bridge of my nose "Sorry but he looked so sad. " Bill smiles even harder "Yup I got kicked outta the Mindscape for a couple centuries and they took most of my powers to so I still need a place to crash." He laughs rolling my eyes I turn to y/n who hasn't said a word since we got out of the bus. Our stop comes up I'm reading when she turns to me. Fear in he e/c eyes he face flushed she's trembling. "D-Dipper. " she starts crying "Why is my dad here?"

Y/N P.o.V

 

"W-what?" Dipper asks you point out the window tears threatening to take over. "Alright." he turns to Bill and Mabel "We need to block Y/N keep her out of sight of her father." they both nod. You sigh glad to have your friends, and Bill.

 

Bill: HEY I HEARD THAT

Me: Your Point?

Bill: You know good and well that-

Me: Shut up Bill your just a figment of my imagination, now go away

Bill: Nevah! *Starts Disappearing* Nooooo

Me: Heh, Heh, sorry where were we? Oh yes;

 

 

As you slink off the bus you sigh seeing your father has disappeared but you stop when you bump into Dipper. "Y/N he whispers "you need to-" but he's interrupted by a voice "Haves youskids seesmmysdaughteer?" they slur. The slur which you know all too well "Who?" Mabel asks in her light tone. "Don't play games with me girl," he warns "Where. Is. My. Daughter?" this time when no one says anything he pushes Dipper aside. you shrink back caught under your fathers gaze "H-hi Daddy!" You squeak. "I got a call from the police today." He says grabbing your forgotten you'd bandaged wrist and twist it back "Really!" you yelp knowing that if you scream that it'll just encourage him. "They were wanting to know if I was hurting you in any way because a friend at school had their suspicions." You look to Dipper hurt and mistrust in your eyes. But he looks just as confused as you are . "Well that's because you are you drunk ding-a-ling." All eyes turn to the voice. It was Bill. 

 

You look at your father who first looks at Bill with anger, then recognition? Then just plain amused. "So, your the one who called the police?" your dad questions "Right now I'm wishing I was but no, I'm not." Bill says giving your father a harsh glare. "B-ill? What're you doing? You ask him. "Quiet!" Your dad barks yanking on your wrist causing you to sink to your knees. "Let. Her. Go." Bill growls "What're you gonna do about it?" Your dad asks literally tossing you to the side. Mabel rushed beside you. Gripping your head in pain you turn to see Bill and your father exchange more words. Then Bill starts to glow red his hair glowing white his eye red. You dads eyes widen. Bill shoots something at him and falls weak to the ground shortly after. He looks pale and ill. Your father looks up at you most of the right part of his body burned and charred. "Y/N." He whispers "Help me." He reaches his hand out to you. You reach your hand out to grab his. But yank it back remembering who it is. "Go to hell." You whisper hatred and disgust lfilling your eyes. Something below him opens up an he disappears, along withe the world around you


	4. Life's A Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters and it'll get better guys I'm SO SORREY FOR THIS

Bill's P.O.V

Looking over to Y/N hatred boils up inside me for this man. He didn't deserve anything he's gotten but I need to give him what he does deserves. "What're you going to do Mr. Cipher?" Dipper looks at me "How does he-" , "Not now Pinetree." I interrupt him Y/N's father starts to laugh "Y'know Cipher you never were really the strongest one. If anything you should be thanking me for where you are now. You'd be nothing without me. " I'm fed up. Floating off the ground I throw everything I have at this drunk excuse of a father. Collapsing to the ground I look to see him inching towards Y/N. "Y/N help me. " his voice is rusty and harsh "Don't do it!" I whisper. "Go. To. Hell." She says to her father. And he does. 

Dipper's P.o.V

"OKAY WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" I shout now just confused "Mabel?" Bill says "I-is she?" I look over to see Y/N unconscious. "MABEL CALL 911!" I yell tossing her the flip phone our parents got us to share (PARENTS ARE SO CRUEL I STILL HAVE AN IPHONE 4s :'( ) she dials the number and starts talking to the operator Bill standing up wobbly and walking over to Y/N "Bill what're you-" he picks her up setting her in his lap he whispers "Εκοτάσι Άγγελος" repeatedly until the ambulance show up taking Y/N from him. As soon as she's gone Bill's soft expression turns dark. 

Dreams   
She opens her eyes to a see a faint glow coming from, behind the door. Although she's seen enough horror movies she goes to the door anyways. Behind it is her mother, and the father she used to cherish. They look into each others eyes passionately and then to her. "W-where? What? The girl questions "Come." Her mother beckons she kneels by her side putting the girls head in her lap she sobs deeply "M-mom!" She looks up to her, she looks back down at the with her soft glowing ocean green eyes. "Hush now my Εκοτάσι Άγγελος. " she says " We're home" she smiles "Can I come?" The girl asks "No." Her father smiles his voice seemingly melodic "For our home is within your heart." She starts crying again but her mother strokes her hair "You'll find us soon but now we need you to wake up." She looks at her mother confused "wake up." 

Your eyes shoot open looking beside you you see a nurse holding a clipboard "Thank You!" She announces. 'No not here again." You start panicking getting up from your pillow but a throbbing pain catapults through your head. Gripping it in pain you lay back down. "Miss." The nurse you forgot was there there says "We need to take a few X-rays and then your friends wish to visit you." Memories flood back to you. The first few days in the hospital. "How many days have I been here? You ask "3." She says helping you out of the bed your feet hit the cold tile. Warily you walk to the X-Ray room 

Bill's P.o.V  
Pacing back in forth I worry about her wondering if she's okay "Don't run down another pair of shoes Bill." Pinetree says "We need to see her an-" "Don't you think I know that?!" He interrupts "Don't you know I'm scared! I-i love her and don't want to see her hurt!" , "Y/N L/N!" A nurse calls preventing me from punching Pinetree in the face. All 3 of us (You didn't forget about Mabs did ya?) rush up to her "Ah yes. " she says "follow me." We follow her down the hall to Y/N's room. "Here you are." She says walking out of the room. "Y/N!!!" Mabel shouts hopping on to the bed, nearly crushing her "Can't breathe!" She exclaims "Mabs back off!" Pinetree says laughing. I sit in her bedside "Are you okay?" I ask she laughs "Fine. Just bumped my head a bit I get to come home today." She says "Wait, how did I bump my head?" She asks we look at each other nervously "You fell off Bill's shoulders!" Mabel explains 'Well that makes sense" I think to myself 'In Mabel logic' Y/N nods her head as if considering this. "Okay." , "Knock, knock" the doctor says while knocking on the door. Y/N looks up at her and smiles "Alright," the doctor says "Just take these," the doctor continues handing her a bottle of pills "and in a couple days you'll be fine." With that she walks out "Okay!" Y/N says "LET'S GO!"


	5. Bike Rides and Tree Dives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Guys LAST bad chapter YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bill P.o.V

 

"Get UPPPPP!!' An energetic voice yells from across the room, there's pressure on my bed and all of a sudden a very excited Mabel comes into view. I should go to sleep at night since I'm dealing with this useless excuse for a body, but the nightmares seem so real. Is this what I've been doing to people? Yup but they just haven't been through the hell I've been through. My train of thought is interrupted again when Mabel jumps on my legs crushing them. "Billllllllll?" she whines I sigh "Whaaaaat?" she rolls off my bed and glares at me "Have you not been listening to a word I said?"

"Honestly?"

"YUP!"

"No." 

She sighs and jumps from the floor to Dipper's bed. "I said I was thinking about doing something for Y/N." she says Pinetree rolls off the bed and onto the floor missing Mabel's pounce by a millisecond he looks to the clock. "It's 7:15am on a Saturday Mabel couldn't this wait until I dunno-" , "Never." I finished causing him to send me a glare. I roll off my bed onto the floor ending up next to Pinetree. "So your in?!" she asked us excitedly. Knowing we have no other choice we nodd and Mabel smiles and starts bouncing again. "What have we just agreed to?" Pinetree asks his gaze meeting mine. "We, my dimwitted companion, have just agreed to dig Y/N her own sparkly grave. He groaned, this was going to be a LONG day. 

 

Dreams

 

Roaring water whizzing by rapidly, "Sweetie?!" a faint voice called, she looked up at the other side of the vast river. Her mother, "Mom!' she shouted joy filling her to the brim. "Come here." her mother said "How?" she asked "Just listen to the sound of my voice. Her mother coaxed her to take a step on the river. Putting her full trust in her mother's words she did. Step by step she made her way across the swift white waters. The white collected at her feet as to secure her. "Mom?" she waited there was nothing. "M-mom?" but there was nothing. "Y/N!!!!" Someone shouted but the voice was not her mother's. She dropped. The water swirled around her angrily it crawled up her nose down her throat into her lungs. She tries to scream to shout but nothing came out. (OOOHH THE RHYMES) She closed her eyes thrashing and kicking at the seeming nothingness. Until a new voice wrapped around her. Not her mothers, not her fathers, a voice she could remember but not name it, "You'll be alright you'll be okay. I'm here, now, open your eyes." and she did.

 

"Huh?" you asked opening your e/c eyes to see one gold one staring down at you. "Are you okay?" he asked you noticed you were in his lap, drenched, your hair sticking in all different directions. "W-what happened?" his mouth forms a thin line "MABEL'S WAKE UP TACTICS!" Mabel shouts from behind you holding up an empty bucket. "You look back into Bill's eye he gives you a knowing smile. "Uh Bill."

"Yeah?" 

"Um, you can put me down now."

"Oh, oops." he say releasing you, you stand up and meet Dipper's worried eyes "Are you O-okay?" he asks concern laced in his words, "Fine." You say waving it off. "Well," you say "I'm going to take a shower which means you two will be going downstairs. "Buh-bye." and with that you push the boys out of you and Mabel's room. "So." Mabel says as you walk over to the dresser and start to brush your already curling hair. "So," you reply "Bill?? Really?" you drop the brush looking at her "Bill what?" she gawks at you "Don't play innocent!" she practically screams "I'm not playing anything." you reply simply grabbing a pair of jeans and f/b (Favorite Band/ Singer) T-shirt and a towel. "Mabel just stared at you following you to the door. "Didn't I tell you two to go downstairs?" you ask as you open the door Bill and Dipper fall onto their stomachs as they were leaning on the door. Bill stands up first wiping off his black jeans "It was Dipper's idea." he states "Ah real mature Dorito." he mumbles standing up himself. "Downstairs." you state pointing towards the staircase, "All three of you." They trudge to the stairs, once making sure their not hiding anywhere you make your way to the bathroom. Turning on the water to just the right temperature you remove your shirt. It felt as if a cold hand tickled your spine. Shivering you step into the shower turning the knobs until the temperature is right. You close your eyes briefly remembering being surrounded by water. Remembering how his words comforted you.

 

When you looked into his eye feeling secure, safe, relaxed, loud? Your senses come into focus as you hear a banging on the door "YYY///NNNN!!" Mabel whines "It's been almost half an hour." Your eyes widen you were in here for that long "Okay, okay!" you call out your voice slightly muffled by the shower curtain. Turning off the water you hop out and dry yourself slipping into the shirt and pants. After brushing your teeth you walk out to see an annoyed Mabel a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. 

 

She says nothing walking down the stairs, as you follow her a sweet aroma clouds around you "Waffles?" (or pancakes I just prefer waffles) you ask, and sure enough there's a pile of waffles on the table in all of their waffley glory. Sitting at the table you pile the waffles on your plate until you have a good amount. Drizzling syrup on them you stare at them for a minute before devouring them in under 10 minutes. You look up to see both boys staring at you Dipper in bewilderment and a bit of fear and Bill with amusement he let's out a light chuckle. "What?' you ask before taking a dainty sip from your orange juice? I will never EVER get between you and waffles EVER. "There's one thing we can agree on." Dipper says and you all start to laugh.

 

 

You stand up and take your dishes to the sink washing them out and setting them out to dry. "OKKEEEEEE!!" Mabel shouts running over to you "How's your head?" , "Fine?" you reply questioningly "Good!" she shouts "LET'S GO!", "Wait." Bill says all eyes turn to him, he looks at you "Your not wearing that are you?" he asks motioning to your outfit, you roll your eyes "Uh, yeah." , 'Tch' he says wagging his finger like a disappointed mother "Not on my watch." snapping his fingers a bright yellow light flashes. You look at your clothes to see that he's changed your Tee into a black shirt with bold galaxy print that says 'The Universe Is A Hologram' a yellow skirt black fishnet tights and black converse "Really?" You ask " change it back "Can't do that gotta save the rest for later." he winks "That was my favorite Tee." you whine "Oh it's somewhere," you let out a relieved sigh "In oblivion." you shoot him a glare that ooh if only looks could kill. 'Alright let's GO!" Mabel shouts and runs out the door you follow. This is going to be a long day .

 

"WOHOOO!!" Mabel shouts as soon as your all out of the door she pounces on Bill's back "LET'S HAVE A RACE!" , Bill rolls his eyes "Yeah!" you shout jumping onto Dipper. He stumbles a little shocked but then gains his balance. Bill smiles "This'll be easy.", "First one to the tree wins." Mabel says pointing to a tree a few yards away. Dipper grips your thighs causing you to blush lightly, you wrap your hands tighter around his neck (You didn't forget that Bill and Dippy were fighting for you didya?) "On your mark, get set, GO!!" Mabel shouts and both boys take off. Dipper races forward beating Bill to the tree by centimeters. "We won!" he shouts "Only because Mabel is way heavier then Y/N" Bill pants trying to catch his breath "HEY!!" she yells smacking him on the back of the head. Dipper looks at his watch "Mabel we're gonna miss it." he says before you can ask what Dipper takes off again sprinting down the sidewalk. He stops at a sign, you realize is the bus stop. Bill and Mabel are up seconds later. "Where are we going?" you ask sliding off of Dipper's back "BIKERIDING!" Mabel shouts Bill stops panting and gives her a worried look "What's wrong Bill?" Dipper asks "Nothing." he replies all to quickly. The bus pulls up and you climb on. Since today is a nice day the bus is crammed. Your squished face to chest between Dipper and Bill. The bus lurches to the right causing you to grip onto Bill's shirt. He stays in place by holding on the handle. "Awwww," a senior coos "I remember when I first fell in love." The tips of your ears glow red and pink sprays across your face as you blush at her words. Dipper just snorts earning a glare from Bill. 

 

As the bus pulls up at the park you, Mabel, Dipper, and Bill squeeze through the crowded bus and outside. You take a deep breath of fresh air. "C'mon Mabel yells and you follow her to the bike rental. " 4 please," Mabel hands the worker the money and he comes out and unlocks 4 bikes from the rack. "You've got 2 hours he says and walks back to the stand. You all climb on Mabel starts to take off then Dipper, then you, then,

 

*CRASH*

You all turn back to see Bill on the ground his bike on top of him. Dipper smirks, "I haven't ridden one of these things in centuries ." he mumbles standing back up again "Need Help?" , "No I got it." He states getting upon the bike once more.

 

Time Skip Brought To You By I SHOULD B DOING HOMEWORK!!!

 

 

 

After 2 hours of Yourself, Dipper, and Mabel riding around the park once and Bill falling multiple times Bill finally loses it. "DON'T THESE HUMAN BODIES NEED FOOD OR SOMETHING?" He yells kicking the bike. Mabel laughs "Yeah let's go get some food." you all walk to the bike rental locking them back into the rack and boarding the bus to a Diner. 

"Couldn't we have just walked?" You ask as all four of you file off the bus. "I don't think Bill could walk that far due to all the falling on his a-" Mabel covers Dipper's mouth with her hand "LANGUAGE." She shouts removing her hand and thwacking him on the head "I could've hit him myself." Bill grumbled opening the door to let you walk in. "Awe, is someone still in a bad mood?" you tease "Ha, ha." Bill mumbles sarcastically sending you a one eyed glare. You laugh to yourself at how ridiculous that sounded. You sit down at a booth boys on one side girls on the other. Bill winces slightly as he sits down. He glances around hoping no one noticed but catches your eye. You smile at him devilishly and give him a petty wave. He's about to say something when the waitress comes up to take your order "Hi." she say she says her tone bored, you all turn to face her "Welcome to- DIPPER?!" she asks He looks up confused at first then recognition flashes across his face "WENDY!" he stands up and gives her a hug and so does Mabel. ( Wendy cuz, why not \\(._.)/??) "Dude it's been like forever what're you doing here?" , "We live here." Dipper stated "Oh yeah," she says smiling sheepishly. You and Bill just sit there awkwardly "What're YOU doing here?" he asks as he and Mabel sit back down. "I got accepted into a college a couple minutes from here and I needed a job sooooo." Dipper nods

 

"Okay dudes, what'll it be?" she asks now cheerily. You order your food which comes quickly and devour it "Wait," Dipper says "Didn't you have Waffles for breakfast?' you glare at him "THERE CAN NEVER BE A THING AS TO MANY WAFFLES." you say He holds his hands up in defense "Yeesh, okay I get it bad question." You nod and go back to shoving more waffles in your face. After the food is finished and paid for Bill speaks up "I have one last place we should go." he says "Yay!" Mabel shouts. You follow him back to the park "While you people were blurring past the scenery I actually had a chance to enjoy it. Dipper snorts, "Okay." he says walking to a group of particularly large trees, We're climbing up these. Bill starts up the tree speeding to the top. You all follow slowly until you find Bill in the middle sitting on a thick wide branch that opened up to the view of the setting sun. "Took ya long enough." he says patting the spot next to him. "Come on won't bite, probably." , "Ha, ha." you say sitting next to him watching the sun set. "It's so beautiful." you say and everyone agrees. "I'm going to get a better look." you exclaim "What Y/N wait no-" but it's to late. You climb up the tree "Y/N!" Bill shouts "Get Dow-" but he doesn't finish something snaps, and then your falling. Straight towards the ground. You close your eyes bracing for impact, it never comes.

 

Okay so I was actually going to add an ending to this part but I thought WHY NOT LEAVE IT LIKE THSI?!?!??!?!? Anyways does it occur to anyone else how relatively alike Mabel and Hanji are. That is so fricking scary. ANYWHO I got hw I REALLY should be doing so,


End file.
